


You won't love me by Christmas

by Suganeedsanap



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae-centric, Choi youngjae needs more love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pining, and that's on stream breath, just some christmas fluffy fluff, ruined confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganeedsanap/pseuds/Suganeedsanap
Summary: Youngjae is in love with his two best friends, whispering his feelings to them when he thinks they won't notice. He knows they don't feel the same way and not even a Christmas miracle could change that. Could it?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	You won't love me by Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThanatosthatoneScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Thana! I hope you enjoy your Secret Santa gift. I have enjoyed getting to know you the past few months and thank you for giving me a reason to give youngjae all the love in the world. <3

Youngjae walked into his small apartment with a loud whine. He didn’t have time to close his door before he was throwing off his coat and gloves. A fluffy white blur yips, running to his feet. “Coco, heyheyheyhey-” He leans over, tugging at his scarf and petting the little dog. His other hand blindly closes the door. He was in a big hurry. Youngjae had plans for the night, plans that started in twenty minutes. He played with his dog for a few more moments, then remembered he had to get ready. A noise left his mouth as he frantically jogged into the kitchen. He threw a frozen pizza in the oven and pulled out his phone, checking the chatroom with his friends.

Ars: I’m home, we had a sudden rush at work. Sorry for being late. 

Tuanzy: It’s all good man, you got a few minutes. 

Def1694: No rush. Pizza just came. You guys remembered, right? 

Tuanzy: Hell yeah, Pizza night! :))

Youngjae smiled at his phone and walked into the bathroom, watching his friend Mark send a picture of him biting into a hot slice of pepperoni pizza. His brown fluffy hair covered his eyes and he looked happy, his pearly white teeth digging into his food. The three used to be close friends from high school to university, but such as life goes, things change with time. After graduation, Jaebeom moved to Seoul to pursue a career as a music producer, and Mark went home to Los Angeles for a job opportunity. That left Youngjae in the city the three of them spent their young adult years in, making music in his bedroom at night and working at a convenience store in the day. They didn’t talk as much as they used to, but they still made time for each other. 

Mark would text Youngjae every other day, asking him about how Coco was doing or checking in to make sure he remembered to eat. Sometimes he just texted to talk to Youngjae. If Mark forgot to text him, Youngjae wouldn’t hesitate to tease him about him or send him a picture, just to let him know he was alive. Every night, in their group chat, Mark would send the two of them a heart before saying goodnight. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to help Youngjae sleep soundly at night. If Youngjae was having a bad day, Mark wouldn’t hesitate to pull him and Jaebeom into Youngjae’s favorite online game. The three of them would get lost for hours, and Youngjae’s mood would change dramatically. All it took was spending time with his two favorite people and Youngjae’s radiant smile would return quickly.

Since Jaebeom was just an hour away, he was able to see him more often than Mark. They’d get together at least twice a month. Youngjae would visit Jaebeom’s or vice versa. The two of them would share their music, Jaebeom asking Youngjae how he felt about his latest work or Youngjae playing his work in progress on Jaebeom’s keyboard. They respected each other sounds and were comfortable sharing someone so special to both of them. The remainder of their time was either spent cuddled up on the couch watching movies and eating take out or taking walks to the nearest coffee shop. Youngjae felt a warmth in his chest whenever he was with Jaebeom, always lost in his smile or how excited he got about the smallest things. Stray cats, mint chocolate chip ice cream, Mark’s texts, Youngjae’s laugh. 

When Jaebeom was watching a new anime, he would invite Youngjae and Mark to watch a few episodes on webcam with him. Youngjae and Mark always said yes. Most times Mark would be cuddled in bed with his pillow as they watched, Jaebeom and Youngjae secretly texting each other about how cute he looked, sleepy from time zone discrepancies but willing to spend time with his best friends. He was always the first one to fall asleep, then Jaebeom. Those nights where Youngjae was awake and half watching the anime, his attention was pulled by his two friends sleeping soundly. His heart would swell, and in those quiet moments, he’d say things he couldn’t say to them out loud, the things he kept in his heart and never said. This was the closest he would get to tell them how he really felt, and it was the safest way. After he’d quietly say what was on his heart, he would get in his bed, shut his eyes, and drift to sleep alongside them. It was the closest thing to the three of them sleeping together ever Youngjae would think, and it left a bittersweet feeling in his heart.

Youngjae quickly washed his face, trying to look presentable and not like he was drained from a long shift at work. His phone was buzzing, stripping his uniform off and wandering to his bedroom for a comfy shirt and pajama pants. When he was fully dressed, he booted up Discord and checked his phone as he went to grab his pizza out of the oven. 

Def1694: You’re supposed to wait for us!

Tuanzy: If I’m hungry, I’m hungry. 

Ars: You’ve eaten your whole pizza before pizza night before! 

Def1694: We’re not talking about the past, we’re talking about the present. 

Tuanzy: It’s pizza date night, I have my pizza and now I’m just waiting on my dates. 

Ars: Dates?

Tuanzy: :) <3 

Youngjae couldn't help the flush on his cheeks from the mention of a date. He quickly sliced his pizza and brought it into the bedroom with him. Seeing Mark with a slice in his mouth made him hungry, the odd thought of him feeding Mark passing through his mind. Before he could entertain the idea, he began eating before he sat in front of the group chat on his computer screen.

Every month they would get together, eat pizza, and chill before playing a few rounds of Genshin Impact or whatever game Youngjae and Mark were into at the time. Jaebeom joined them for the quality time but found himself usually getting into it with them. It was Youngjae's favorite time of the month. He pressed the call button and waited to see his friends joined before turning on his camera. As soon as Youngjae was in, Mark was right behind him.

"Youngjae! What's up, man?" Mark sounded excited, there was a heightened level of happiness in his voice that made Youngjae's ears tingle. He smiled wide, finishing the bite in his mouth with a quick swallow.

"Hey. Hyung! Enjoying your pizza?"

"Mhm! I'll enjoy it more once I tell you guys the good news."

Youngjae made a curious sound. Mark laughed softly, muting himself as he took another bite of his food. Jaebeom joined at that moment, and Youngjae greeted him with a hello laced with a stuffed mouth of pizza.

"Aish- finish what's in your mouth first, Youngjae."

"Mmm! sorry Hyung. I got excited. We’re all here!"

They proceeded to share their screens, Mark waving before he takes another bite of his pizza, cheese pulling from his piece and his lips. Jaebeom chewed eagerly and mentioned to Youngjae that there was a spot of sauce on his cheek. They made small talk. As usual, winter was a busy time for the three of them, Mark working long hours at the office and Youngjae taking longer shifts. Jaebeom was working on an album he couldn't speak about, but it meant steady work and more time taken from him. Youngjae was happy that they could have this moment together, especially so close to Christmas.

"Ah, Christmas is five days away." He muttered softly, finishing his pizza up and booting up Genshin Impact while the other two took their time eating.

"Oh yeah- I gotta tell you guys something!" Mark bounced in his seat, grinning.

"What is it?" Jaebeom and Youngjae said simultaneously, the voice feed having them off of each other by a few seconds.

Mark gets up from his gaming chair and disappears before coming back with a piece of paper. He places it in from of his webcam and Jaebeom leans in. The camera focuses and Youngjae switches screens to see Mark holding a plane ticket. Los Angeles to Seoul. Youngjae yelled in excitement, Jaebeom stunned by what he was seeing.

"I fly in on the twenty-second. I'll be staying for a few weeks. I wanted to surprise you guys!"

Youngjae felt his heart race out of his chest. Jaebeom was smiling, asking Mark if he needed a place to stay and a ride as everything zoned out for Youngjae. It was about a year since he last saw Mark and the three of them would be together again. He felt his eyes water up, blinking back the tears as he smiled softly.

"We're spending Christmas together, right?" Youngjae asked, Mark smiling and nodding at the question. Mark's eyes looked watery too, and Youngjae felt his water up again.

"Ah ah ah, don't cry you two. I'm gonna cry too!" Jaebeom laughed softly, his two friends wiping their tears through happy laughter.

"Maybe we should do a raid then before all we do is end up crying all night." Mark suggested, his grin never leaving his face. "I'm so happy to see you guys again."

"Me too, Hyung." Youngjae murmured, a warm smile on his face as his heart continues to beat out of his chest. He was so very happy.

-

Mark would be staying with Jaebeom for his stay. If Youngjae didn't have work, he would be there with them the entire time. After pleading with his boss, he was able to take a few days off of work, going back immediately after Christmas. The night before Mark was to arrived he sent Youngjae a text. Youngjae was in bed and he was too excited to sleep.

Mark: I can't wait to see you tomorrow. You're coming with Beomie, right?

Youngjae: Duh. Of course.

Mark: Good, I can’t wait for it to be the three of us again.

Youngjae tapped his chest, foolishly telling his heart to slow down. He was filled with excitement. be still heart, He had less than twenty-four hours to go. As he was responding, Mark sent another text.

Mark: We're so good together, huh? The three of us?

Youngjae: What? Yeah, I think we're really great. We've gotten along for years.

Mark: Yeah, I

He dropped his sentence, Youngjae waited for him to finish his thought. His heart began to patter, and he saw Mark texting.

Mark: Christmas eve, I want to tell you and Beomie something.

The pattern turned into a low thump, and Youngjae's excitement turned into anxiety.

Youngjae: About what, hyung?

Mark: It's nothing bad.

Mark: I'm gonna head to bed. The flight is in a couple of hours, I want to get a nap in.

Youngjae: Ah, okay. Sleep well! I'll see you TOMORROW :)

Mark: <3 Good night, babe.

Well, that was a new name. A new name that made the flush on his cheek grow to his neck, his face hiding in his pillow. Mark was affectionate, that's all. Nothing more or less. Youngjae fought with his brain, scolding himself for expecting anything other than that. He gazed at the ceiling of his room and tried to think about the nights they’d fall asleep together, thinking about that safe space from his computer screen. The two of them there, but asleep. Youngjae having enough courage to open his heart without...hearing the obvious answer. There was a calm in recalling those moments, enough for his heart to slow down and his eyes to flutter shut, the words he always whispered to them leaving his lips as he drifted off to sleep. 

“My heart belongs to the both of you, you know? Why do you both make my heart race so much? I must be in love, huh?”

\- 

When Mark arrived, Jaebeom and Youngjae’s eyes seeing him after so long was amazing. Mark looked the same, nothing had really changed except his hair was a little longer. it was as if nothing changed. The drive to Jaebeom’s was full of comfortable conversation, Jaebeom playing some of his new work on Mark’s request. The talk ebb and flowed, it was light and they bounced off of each other. The three finished each other’s sentences, rambled on about how Jaebeom held them back during their last raid, How Mark’s job was going, and How Youngjae was surviving 7-11. When the conversation died down, the three of them sat comfortably in silence, Mark taking in everything. He was glad to be back in his second home, Youngjae could tell by the satisfied smile on his face. When they arrived at Jaebeom’s, Mark got settled in and Youngjae left his duffle bag in the living room. 

Mark was unpacking in Jaebeom’s room, He made some space for Mark’s things before the flight came in. Youngjae settled on the couch, Jaebeom grabbing the seat next to him. He leans over, his legs over Youngjae’s thighs, focused on ordering delivery while Youngjae absentmindedly watched the tv. His head turned to the direction of Jaebeom’s room before he turns to Jaebeom in a hushed voice.

“Did He tell you we had to talk to you on Christmas eve?” 

Jaebeom’s finger that was just scrolling his screen stops abruptly and he clears his throat. Youngjae notices the pink hue growing in his cheeks. 

“Yeah, he did. Why did you ask?” 

“Do you know about what?” Youngjae knew Jaebeom knew. Youngjae could tell from the reaction he made. Jaebeom shrugs, averting his gaze from Youngjae’s. His hand lifts upwards and he smacks Jaebeom’s thigh harshly. 

“Ow! What are you doing?!” 

“Tell me! What is it? I wanna know!” Youngjae rocks Jaebeom by his legs, the long haired man dropped his phone to laugh softly pushing Youngjae’s hands away. 

“I’m not telling you, let him tell you him himself.” Jaebeom murmurs. 

“So you DO know.” Youngjae slaps his thigh again and Jaebeom whines, pushing his hand off again. 

Mark wanders out of Jaebeom’s room, curious at the random sounds he hears from the living room. He walks in, seeing Jaebeom pushing Youngjae’s hands off of him, his face now completely red. ”What’s going on?” he asks, hands gripping the back of the couch. He leans forward with raised eyebrows. 

“I just..” Youngjae’s face matches Jaebeom’s, and Mark giggles. 

“Hyung, maybe we should talk about it now.” Jaebeom looks up at Mark. He gives him a blank stare back. Mark doesn’t move for a full minute, but he nods. He walks over to the couch, Mark sits on one side of Youngjae, and Jaebeom slips his legs down to sit on the other side of him. 

They take a hand in Youngjae’s hand on each side. His heart starts to beat faster, a nervous laugh leaving his lips as he watches their faces. Jaebeom looks at Mark, and Mark nods, a nervously look gracing his face. 

“Youngjae. I heard you the other night when we were in the call.” Mark started, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“Wha-” Youngjae felt himself tremble and his heart banging against his chest. He tried to stand up, but they just pulled him back down. His breathing began to pick up some. “I’m- Wh- No, you didn’t-” 

“I woke up in the middle of the night, but my face wasn’t facing the camera.” Mark released his grip on Youngjae’s hand, his head leaning on Youngjae’s shoulder. Jaebeom’s hand still held on, rubbing circles into Youngjae’s soft skink with his thumb. 

“I asked Jaebeomie about it, and he told me he had heard it before too. Just a different night.” 

Jaebeom nods, watching Youngjae stare at the ground. 

Youngjae was devastated, a lump growing in his throat. The only thing running through his mind was that he ruined his friendship and that he would lose the people that matter the most in the world to him. Mark sighs, petting Youngjae’s hair as a single tear runs down his cheek. What startles Youngjae isn’t the way Jaebeom holds him around his waist or Mark’s fingers gently running through his hair. It’s the way when more tears fall, Mark and Jaebeom do not hesitate to kiss them away. Youngjae’s eyes flicker, the soft pecks on his face felt warm and it slowed his heart to a calming beat. Mark laughs, nuzzling his head against Youngjae’s as Jaebeom leans over to give Mark a soft kiss. Mark smiles wide with a happy sigh. Jaebeom moves to Youngjae and gives him the most loving gaze he’s ever seen from Jaebeom before their lips meet. It’s short and sweet, but it’s enough to get his point across. 

“My turn!” Mark takes Youngjae’s chin in his hand and pulls him into a kiss. It lingers, and Youngjae finds himself leaning into the kiss more. As it breaks, Mark laughs. His eyes well up with tears, just like the night he told them he was coming back. “Man, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you both-” Mark laughs softly, wiping his eyes on his hoodie. “We wanted to surprise you on Christmas eve, make it special-”

“But you got impatient, as usual.” Jaebeom kisses Youngae’s cheek. 

Youngjae is still stunned, trying to process and let the newfound love soak in. He excitedly kisses Mark again, putting as much love and passion into it as he can. He holds Mark’s face and giggles. When he breaks the kiss he rubs their noses together and gives him another soft peck. 

“I love you, Mark. I love you so much.” 

He lets go and turns to Jaebeom, kissing him much in the same manner. He holds his face and kisses him with fervor, Jaebeom wrapping his arms around him tightly. Youngjae breaks the kiss, exhales softly as he takes both of their hands again. The two of them lean their heads against Youngjae’s. Youngjae smiles, his heart is full and happy. 

“Didn’t expect that, did you?” Mark murmured. Youngjae’s laughter fills the apartment.

“No, but it was the best Christmas gift I could ask for.” Youngjae happily stays there with the two of them. Hand in hand, and hearts warm. It wouldn’t be perfect, but they made their friendship work this long, Youngjae knew they could handle anything. 

Jaebeom kisses his cheek one more time, and Mark does the same shortly after. The two get closer to Youngjae as if they would never let go of him. 

“Merry Christmas, Youngjae.” Mark whispered. 

“We love you.” Jaebeom whispered. 

Youngjae smiled. “ I love you two too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "You won't love me by Christmas" by Miniature Tigers


End file.
